Help us
by gingakita
Summary: when Grell shows up on the front steps of the Phantomhive manor begging for help will Sebastian turn him away or will he protect the reaper?
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian looked out the window. It had been roughly nine months since he last saw Grell. The demon wondered why he even cared. Last he saw the reaper he had come for the favor Ciel had owed him. Rather than finding out Grell wanted to do Sebastian roughly fucked the reaper then threw him out, ignoring the crushed look on Grell's face. A knock on the front door brought the butler's attention back to reality. Pulling open the large front doors he was surprised to find Grell standing there. The reaper seemed upkeep; his red hair was matted, and he was very thin and his clothes seemed ragged. In his arms was a bundle of blankets Grell seemed to be holding on for dear life.

"Help us"

Sebastian stared. He wasn't sure what to do or say. Grell's legs wobbled as he began to fall. In one arm he caught Grell, in the other the bundle of blankets which wiggled when he touched it.

He carried Grell to his room and laid the reaper on the bed. With his free hand he held the wiggling bunch of blankets. Sebastian wondered why Grell would come back here after what had happened the last time they meet

_Grell was screaming begging him to stop. Sebastian gave a sharp thrust causing the reaper to let out a screech of pain. "Isn't this what you wanted Grell?"_

He shook his head to get rid of that memory. The black haired male turned his attention to the blankets. Slowly he un-wrapped them to find a new born baby sound asleep. He looked remarkably like Sebastian he had the same pale skin and black hair. The demon was sure if the child opened his eyes they would be red.

Before he could do anything else his mark burned meaning the young master wanted him. He entered Ciel's study pushing a tray of tea in front of him. "You needed me my young lord?"

Ciel gave a small huff as Sebastian poured him the tea. "I was wondering who that was at the door?"

Sebastian paused. "Well you see sir, Grell Sutcliff is here"

Ciel bashed his fist on the desk. "Why is _he_ here!?"

"I am not sure my lord. He passed out as soon as i opened the door"

Ciel glared at his butler with his one blue eye. "find why he's here and once he's better send him away"

The demon bowed "Yes my young lord" 

Back in Sebastian's room Grell was awake and nursing his baby. His green eyes seemed feverish. Slowly Sebastian came to the side of the bed "who old is he?"

"He was just born. I sensed William coming" the reapers voice quivered a bit. "he was coming to kill my baby so I fled"

"Don't you have friends you could stay with?"

Grell closed his eyes. The baby had finished feeding and had gone back to sleep. "Undertaker has been helping me the last few months. Then today he toke me to the hospital where I gave birth. I didn't return to his house as I don't want to cause him any trouble"

"So you came here?"

Grell started crying. "You are the only one that can help us!"

"Why don't you just give up the child? Surely if you do that William will spare you" Sebastian voice was cold.

Grell glared at the demon "no decent mother would do that! I would sooner die then let him kill my child!"

Sebastian could see Grell's anger was using what little energy he had. "You rest. I will make you a meal that will be easy on your body and see if we can bring down that fever"

Not giving the reaper a chance to reply Sebastian walked out closing the door. He ran a white gloved hand over his face. His body was filled with a strange feeling. It was like when he felt that Ciel was in danger, but this was a different feeling then that of a predator and his prey. No this was more like a male and his need to protect his mate. Grell wasn't his mate! He didn't even like him! So why was Sebastian feeling this need to protect him and the baby?


	2. Chapter 2

When Sebastian returned to the room he was carrying a tray of bread a glass of water and a bowl of chicken broth. Grell was still holding his baby who was now wide awake. Sebastian was right the child's eyes where bright red. Despite all evidence he refused to believe that it was his baby. Grell looked at him in surprises when Sebastian set the tray on Grell's lap. The reaper didn't move or speak.

"I hope you don't plan on me feeding you"

"No of course not" Grell shifted and set his baby on the bed next to him. The tiny boy opened his mouth in a yawn showing a small pink tongue and gums. For a moment Sebastian found himself thinking that the child was cute. Quickly he shook away the thought. Reaching into his breast pocket of his tail coat he pulled out a piece of paper folded into a triangle. "There is medicine in here. Take it and it should help your fever. You shouldn't nurse him anymore until your better. I will go into London and by him a milk substitute. Did you have this fever when you were carrying?"

Grell opened the paper and poured the powder into his mouth shuddering at the bitter taste. "I got it after I gave birth. I'm male on the outside so birthing a child was a strain on my body."

"Why is William after your child anyways?"

Grell toke a bite of the bread his shark-like teeth gleaming slightly. "William hates demons. Even more then demons he hates the thought of a cross between a demon and reaper. And since he has _your _blood William refuses to let him live"

"That is _not_ my child" Sebastian's eyes flashed pink for a moment.

Despite hoe sick he was Grell rose from the bed careful of the baby and stood in front of the demon. "YOU are the one who raped ME! I was a virgin! No other man has touched me like that! And look at him you damned filthy demon! He looks just like you!"

Sebastian stood frozen for a moment. He knew Grell was a strong opponent and it seemed that that Grell's instincts as a mother made him that just more fierce. Grell was breathing heavily and was about to collapse again. "You need to relax. I will watch the baby."

Grell surrendered slightly and returned to the bed. "Why would you watch him? You won't even admit he's yours"

Sebastian smirked. "The sooner you get better the sooner you will leave"

Grell huffed slightly. "Fine but he better remain safe"

The demon bowed. I swear on my young master's life he will be safe"

…..

The demon completed everything quickly not wanting anyone to stop the baby and start asking questions. The little boy was starting to get fussy. He must be hungry again. Sighing Sebastian started to look for something the little one could eat when Pluto's howls flowed over the manor.

Back in the demon's room the sleeping transvestite woke suddenly. It wasn't the howls that woke him. He sensed that something was wrong. Wobbling slightly he rose from the bed and went to find his baby. He didn't get far when a scythe shot across his path. William T Spears stepped out of the shadows. His green eyes were cold behind those square framed glasses. "Where is the child reaper Sutcliff?"

"Gone" Grell backed up not completely healed from his sickness yet.

William gave a harsh almost crazed sounding laugh "Why don't I believe you Sutcliff?"

"William please why can't you just let us be!" Grell hoped Sebastian had the sense not to come around at the moment.

William smirked and withdrew his scythe slowly he approached pressing Grell against the wall. "Because Sutcliff I won't allow any other men to father your children but me"

Grell shrank back as far as he could against the wall. "b-but y-you always turned me away. You always s-said you didn't love me"

William laughed again. "I don't Sutcliff. But I don't need to love you to make you mine"

Grell's still feverish eyes widened with fear of William what was planning for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Grell was frozen with fear as William began to undo the red heads tie. Grell was about to close his eyes so he didn't see what was about to happen when a flash of silver flew past cutting the back of William's hand. The knife had cut right through the black leather gloves the shinigami wore. William turned to see a rather angry male demon. In Sebastian's left hand he held two more of the sliver butter knives and in the other hand the baby William had been hunting.

"As much as I hate that stupid mutt he makes a good guard dog"

Immediately William turned and pressed the clamp edge of his scythe into Grell's neck. "Hand over the child or this one dies demon"

Sebastian smirked "you wouldn't Spears. With how much you bitch over being under staffed?

William pressed on the scythe harder and Grell's hands flew up to grip the pole of the scythe as he began to gasp his face going red. A trickle of blood ran down the pale neck. The baby that was already fussy and hungry suddenly started wailing for his mother. Distracted by the sudden noise William's grip on his the scythe loosened. Grell fell to his knees coughing roughly holding his neck where the pinchers had cut into the flesh. Using the sudden distraction Sebastian pulled out several more of the deadly butter knives he flung them all into the dark haired reapers chest. William now lay on his back bleeding from several wounds. Sebastian moved forward quickly putting his right foot on the knives lodged in the shinigami's and pressed down. William screamed in pain.

Sebastian's eyes silted and turned pink. "This Spears is why you never-"he pressed down on the knives harder "-threaten a demon's mate or kit"

Grell was still on the floor watching with wide eyes. Sebastian toke his foot off the wounded reaper and made his way over to Grell. The demon returned the wailing baby to his mother who quickly soothed the infant. Taking his time as if he did this everyday Sebastian opened out the window and tossed out William's limp and bloody but still alive body.

Grell stood slowly still in shock over everything that had just happened. Slowly a smile crept over his face. "Sebby-chan you called me your mate-

Sebastian smiled. Since Grell was using that pet name again that meant he must be feeling better. Sebastian bowed a smile crossing his handsome face as well. "Indeed I did my lady. By the way Grell you never told me what you named your baby."

Grell's smile widened. "Ryan. Ryan Sebastian Michaelis.

END


End file.
